The present invention relates to mainframe computing systems, and more specifically, this invention relates to maintaining catalog data sets for mainframe computing systems.
A catalog data set implemented in conjunction with an operating system is a key component of a mainframe computing system. For example, the catalog data set may enable applications that run on the mainframe computing system to find application data. However, the catalog data set may become unavailable or corrupted, and when such breakage occurs, current strategies for recovery take a significant time to implement, and often result in outage time for the mainframe computing system while corrections are made.